The Sound of Thunder
by Drawberry
Summary: A quick fluffy fic of romance between DG and Cain.Now continued and rated for later chapters. WARNING WILL CONTAIN SEXUAL SITUATIONS IN FUTURE.
1. Chapter 1

Okay so...I love the Tin man mini series. This may just be a one shot while I get in the mode. Or if you all like this part I'll...just continue from here. FLUFFY BUNNIES FOR ALL.

The sound of Thunder

It's frightening, yet at the same time exciting. Like speeding down the highway on a motorcycle. I know in my heart, that I am home. But in the distance, I see the sky darkening. The birds stop chirping, and the world turns grey. Then I look around at my friends...people who will no longer exist if I fail...when it comes to an end. The heaviness in my chest, a pang of foreboding deep within us all at the prospect of failure.

The fire is warm though, warm enough to make Raw pur. It's quite cute, his leg scratched uncontrollably at the ground as he rolls about by the warmth. But something is missing in me, I can't shake the feeling...of being surrounded by people yet being so alone.

Then he holds me, the feeling of his cotton shirt against my face..is comforting.

"Hey Princess...don't be so sad"

"I am sorry Cain" I try not to sound as scared as I am...it didn't work.

Leaning against him, I hear the sound of a storm. Turning sideways against his chest it become clear. His heart booms like thunder, and I know everything with be alright.


	2. Chapter 2

Wow okay since a lot of people like my little chapter uno I am gonna keep going! Still gotta think of more to my other fics for that matter XX. Oh well this is now AFTER the series. Oh and if you can be the first spot the original Wizard of Oz reference you can...uh get your name/self mentioned in the next chapter! Yeah lame prize...oh well. Don't forget to post at the end of the comment the TIME you commented and what time zone your in if you don't you get nothing...okay you all get a cookie.

The world was bright, at the field one could listen to the sound of the water, sloshing against the shore. A soft breeze blew through the open pillars of the gazebo, making the swing rock gently in rhythm. Az wasn't sick anymore, she was tired...and worn out though. Sleeping through most of the day, perhaps making up for sleepless nights with a soul invaded and controlled. Sometimes, DG worried that from within some deep oubliette within her sisters mind, darkness remained and would slither out of the shadows like great demons unleashed.

But it was in moments, when Azkadelia looked to her, eye's filled with guilt and shame. That DG knew in her heart the darkness was gone..and what was left was the shell of her sister. No matter what anyone said, Az was deeply ashamed of herself. On false reasoning and those who would still shame her.

The cool wind blew the scent of honeysuckle through the wind tunnel of the gazebo, dusting her skin with pollen. DG closed her eyes, listening to the soft sound of the water. Feeling the swing freeze and give a slight jerk she looked up to meet Cain's eyes.

"Miss me Princess?"

"CAIN!"

The once calm and steady girl was standing within second and had her arms around one Wyatt Cain. Clinging around the mans shoulders.

Cain stumbled backward slightly, letting out a soft chuckle. Low and deep in his throat.

"That's a yes."

"Of course I missed you!"

At last Cain was free from the tackle of DG. He had begun to grow some scruff of facial hair around his cheeks and chin. Which she spotted instantly. Putting her hand up and running her palm against the mans cheek

"Your getting fuzzy Cain" She teased watching him.

It was in this moment, Cain felt his face turn bright red. Then the stuttering began.

"I-I...uh I...DG..." He seemed unable to form a coherent sentence, making DG stroke his cheek with a concerned look on her face.

"You okay Big Guy?"

He took her hand and moved it away from his ever reddening face.

"I am just fine. How's all this fancy life for yea?"

"..Oh well.."Her face fell a little "I love it here..with my family and all of you...but it's so...BORING sitting around all day.."

Cain gave her a sly look."You're going to love the gift I gotcha then"

"..Gift?" She gave him a skeptical once over, seeing no sign of a parcel.

He took her hand, leading her to the front of the grand castle, there stood her Motorbike.

"Cain how'd you.."

"It got sucked up when the Long Coats came to take you, I found it laying in the forest and fixed it up..."

"Your amazing!"

Cain clearly swelled with pride.

You have to learn, when riding behind the driver of a Motorbike. To lean when going fast around a curve. Something Cain had to learn while DG was accustomed to it for many years. She found Cain took great joy in learning how to use it and often went riding with him, content to be the passenger.

Her arms placed firmly around his waist, as she leaned to the left through a curve. Driving in the forest was amazing, in front of them, from beneath the dip of the makeshift path a large buck deer bounded across. When they reached the dip the air on her legs was cool, while the air blowing through her hair was warm and tangled with sunlight.

Closing her eye's DG leaned the side of her face gently against Cain's back. The warmth of his leather jacket was oddly nice, as if she was being held whole by him. If anyone in the world was the equivalent to the forest it was Cain, so amazingly rugged and yet so inviting. She could feel the rise and fall of his body as he let out calm breaths.

Cain's body relaxed, feeling her arms around himself. The soft beating of her heart against his back...How gentle and small she was against him. Who in contrast was so big and rough. The sight of the buck, bounding away into the forest forced the same feeling within himself, that bounding feeling deep within his heart.

They stopped at a clearing, a small open patch of grass dotted with little poppies. Cain watched as the girl lay down in the grass, her hair tangling with the tall blades and streaked with the sun shining though the tree branches. He couldn't stop himself, from leaning down over her and ever so gently touching their lips...

Ha ha I am such a tease - Remember folks first to comment with time, and time zone will get a little showing in the next chapter(and later if I feel like it too) To get a better chance you should Email me at with your screen name and time/time zone. Leave a description of yourself if you'd like me to describe you that way or tell me if you'd simply like meto use your name for a character. COOKIES FOR ALL


	3. Chapter 3

Wow ..that's quite a bit of positive reinforcement! Morgan win's the contest thanks for all the crazy's all"WTF I CANT FIGURE IT OUT" but emailed me any way! I am also assuming Disney princesses are ...well real just to compare to DG's bitchin'-ness mah story. Don't worry I didnt THINK giving you cookies :D I did!...it starts...

NOW

Bird Cage

There are certain time's in one's life, when you feel an electric jolt. Like lightening passing through you, brought on by the affection of a loved one. That cause's the heart to skip a beat, one's breath to hitch and the heart soar. DG didn't quite know, before this moment, that she loved this man. But when the soft feeling of his lip's reached her own. That bolt shot through her, like the reminder. You are no longer a child, you're a grown woman. It is time to grow up. Within this moment, she did grow up...

Cain felt, a rather welcoming sensation at that, her arms wrap around his own shoulders. The soft return of a kiss that was bound to happen. As if channeling her electricity his heart began to pound, and the two sat up staring at one another with a desperate longing. After all they've been through, she was home. But his heart just needed...a little kick start.

-Scene-

What do you purchase for a Princess? A woman who own's an entire kingdom. Filled top to bottom with creatures great, and small. Who can make the oceans dry and the birds to sing simply by wishing it to be so. What do you buy for your lover? When she has everything at her fingertips? This, is Cain's conundrum. He stared down the isle at the flowers, stuffed bears giving him their blank button eyed stares.

He had the deep rooted hatred of them...and as he passed said stuffed critters Cain could have sworn that they fallowed his movements. With those evil...blank eyes.

Shaking his head at the poorly sewn creatures of infinitesimal evil, he went down the flower isle. How BORING. Perhaps a woman more akin to Cinderella would swoon at a rose. But DG was not a typical princess. Sleeping Beauty was lame, Snow White only complained. So argued the all knowing DG. When the other princesses went to balls and married prince charming..DG got sucked into a tornado..and then saved the world.

Oh no, DG was far more special. And she chose of all men. A...middle aged, ex-cop, with a rather Indiana Jones vibe. Though he didn't have a clue who 'Indiana Jones' was, she assured him he resembled the man.

"..."Cain sighed staring at the browning petals of a Daisy. "This isn't working"

"Hello Sir, is there anything I can help you with?"

The woman who spoke to him, was wearing a rather full skirt, that he suspected made it terribly difficult to enter and exit through small doors. Her name tag read "Hello My Name Is: Morgan" with a drawn on smiley face.

"Uh...Yeah well see I am looking for a present for this girl.."He rubbed the back of his neck . It was a gift for HIS girl. Not just any girl.

"Well if she doesn't like bears, or flowers perhaps she'll like candy?"

"..I..well I dunno..."He felt..very awkward. What kinda food DID she eat anyway? Was she allergic to peanuts? Or milk? Maybe Carmel?! Damn..

"Well...what DOES she like?" Morgan's foot tapped on the stone floor of the tiny Florist's shop. One hand on her little hip.

"She..she like's motorbikes and hiking..and drawing she loves to draw...and oh she can sing jazz like nobody's business!"

The woman was now staring at Cain, as if he'd gone completely insane "Maybe you should buy her a tool box or an engine"her voice was bitter with sarcasm.

"Hey now!...Wait..that's..a really good idea"He grinned ,clearly getting excited."Thanks!"

Morgan hadn't seen a man run out of that store so fast since the flower shortage...

-Scene-

Now this was more like it. This garage had engines with glowing knobs..and buttons that made weird sounds...and he didn't know what any of it meant. But he knew if it went in a motorbike she'd love it...accept for one detail...He lived in the woods. In the middle of no where. And in the middle of no where you don't need cash. But to buy these flashy, and rather shinny machine parts you needed cash...a lot of cash.

Okay..so he was CLOSE. What else could he buy for her?

The thought wandered across his mind, as he walked rather forlorn up the steps to her bedroom wing in the grand castle at Finaqua.

"What the hell do I buy for her..."

" Cain..."DG smiled leaning on her bedroom door."You don't need to BUY me a damn thing.."

He stared at the floor awkwardly, counting the various cracks in the marble. Suddenly looking very meak and childish. As if he'd been caught with his hand in the cookie jar.

"Come on DG..."He scuffed the sole of his boot on the floor. "You've got EVERYTHING I don't know what to get you!"

DG took his coat sleeve and tugged him over. Standing him in her bedroom facing the floor length wall mirror.

"Do you see us? How fantastic we look walking around together"She grinned at his reflection which finally lifted its head to return the gaze.

"Yes..I see the beautiful Princess who has all the Princes in the kingdom..and has chosen..me" The soft look in his eyes...was pure insecurity. How old was DG anyway? 21? 25? He was..well past 30 anyway. Though he made this age look damn good, he knew there had been many a young Prince who came to Finaqua intending to leave with his DG in hand. Though this had never happened..it still sparked that insecurity .

DG laughed...something she rarely did but when it happened the sound was like bell's ringing. "Cain..."She placed her hand beneath his coat, feeling the soft warm fuzz of worn leather on the back of her hand. Her palm rested on his heart.

"Do you feel that?"Her voice was soft...matching her smile as she stared at her own hand. "It's fluttering like a bird in a cage..." Indeed, fluttering against her palm, she could feel his heart. Whenever she was near, whenever they touched. It fluttered trying to escape its confines.

"This is what I want Cain. To feel your heart, and know I make it flutter."

There are moments within our lives, when we come to some deep understanding within ourselves. That make us know, this is the way the world is meant to be. This is how my life is to be lived. This is where I belong and whom I belong with. For within Cain's chest, he felt his own heart flutter. He could hear the thunder, and he knew. The pain was gone...and she was in it's place. As long as there was DG, his heart would beat.

Okay more's to come my people! I thought this would be more..fluffy before getting to the hot and heavy stuff. I don't want my fic to be pure smut or something. Then lose the plot within the sexyness. But don't worry, it will come. If the people wish it, it will be! -dramatic fire effects- Moving along folks.


	4. Chapter 4

thanks to everyone who's being so supportive! I didn't think my stuff was that good, but if you all say for me to keep going I'll keep going until the hamster dies! -cookies for all-. By the way I keep putting a horizontal line as a scene change..but it wont show up when I load it up on the site, and when I edit it to use THEIR horizontal line it still wont show..so now I'll use the -scene- marker. Xx sorry if it seemed jumpy at first it was the damn line disappearing on me! And I am also taking creative licence for Raw ...and for a lot of other stuff too. I love the idea that Raw can become an actual lion.

Warning: Very naughty scene -

Giving a Lion a Bath

It is a common knowledge within the castle of Finaqua, washing a lion is a difficult task. But today, a large copper tub the size of the van was sitting in the grass beside the gazebo. Several maids brought copper kettles of warm water, pouring it into the tub. Which contained a very large lion. A grand looking one at that, far larger than any one would expect to find, with a deep chestnut mane contrasting with its tan fur. One large paw rested on the edge of the tub as if it was trying to escape.

"Raw..you know you smell horrid and I said if you didn't wash on your own.." DG stood at the gazebo watching her friend. As a kettle of water was poured over his head. Raw's large ears went down and he sank lower into the tub.

When one is bathing a lion, it's best to be quick.

"..What the hell"Cain sat upon a large white draft horse, that was smaller then Raw in his current state.

The lion let out a low, very annoyed growl. Having had enough he leaped out of the tub, promptly shaking the water off his now...very puffy fur. Giving him the look of having been put through the dryer.

Cain did his best not to laugh at the static-cling lion. DG however had a clearly amused look on her face, and leaned against a pillar watching...and being watched by Cain.

-Scene: Midnight-

It occurred, to Cain at this moment. How beautiful she was as she slept. She was always beautiful though... He nuzzled against her shoulder, wrapping an arm around her on top of the covers they lay beneath He watched the woman's body rise and fall with each breath. The way her head rested on the pillow...Oh but he should be asleep. But...the fear of her simply disappearing scared him far to much. The fear this was a dream, and he would wake in a tin coffin.

-Scene: Earlier in the evening-

Cain traveled often, helping families rebuild homes and towns, so when he returned home to her he often would take a rest. Right in her bed incase she wanted to lay with him...and he often wanted her to.

"Where the hell has he gone..." DG placed a hand on her waist looking around the halls for an open door or sign of life. Which she found upon further search in the manner of heavy breathing.

"..Cain?"She said softly staring at the crack in her bedroom door. Instantly, her face reddened and she couldn't look away from him.

He was indeed laying on her bed, but wide awake. His shirt was completely unbuttoned and hung loosely over his chest. The tan slacks where pushed down around his thighs as one hand grasped the wrought iron of her headboard. The other wrapped around his own cock. His head tilted back as the man let out soft gasp's and panted. A soft pink hue crossed his cheeks as his body began to shiver.

"Oh my.."She blushed softly, watching his body quiver as cum dripped down over his fingers.

She leaned against the wall by the door taking deep breaths.

"DG you can watch me without hiding"He peered out the door, looking to her. Fully clothed now.

"I...I am sorry Cain.."

"DG...I am YOURS you can watch me if you want to"He grinned tugging her inside.

"Well then..I think I'll be doing that more often"

-Scene: Back to midnight"

Yeah, that was a good day. Cain pondered this event..many time's during the night. She loved him, and was sexually attracted to him? How much better was his life going to get?!

And in these small moments where we can ponder on the one's we love, we come to realize. I am the luckiest person in the entire world, and I am living the perfect existence.

P.S I notice I get a lot of author watches or story fave's...but not comments from these people. SHAME ON YOU! You get no cookies! But you still have my love ...but no cookies. Yeah I am building the sexual tension between them.


	5. Chapter 5

Mkk Sorry for the total update stall! I went to visit my dad in Dallas Texas and took the train over (I've just moved to Louisiana and a train goes from here to Dallas) so I am giving you all a DOUBLE update. What does that mean? It means I am adding another pair. Glitch/Ambrose and the Queen(who's name I made up). I just felt like he deeply cared for her, shown by him losing his brain in attempt to save her(and the world XD) . The line where he said " One could only love another so much" or something of the nature, after the memory of him as the queens advisor made me get ideas XD. So in some chapters it may show Cain+DG AND Ambrose+Queen or just one or the other. I hope you guy's wont just skip chapters with pairs you don't totally love Xx I will title each separate pair with its own story title for you to distinguish them. This one however is only Ambrose+Queen/Sophia set up plot ;-; sorry.

Wild Fire

When you love someone, it's a euphoria. A deep rooted desire within yourself to be close to that person, to touch them. To cradle them, to be dear with them. Something Glitch...no not Glitch. Ambrose, had felt very long ago. Watching DG and her Mother under the gazebo brought back the pang within his heart. He remembered asking her, remember getting the answer he expected. Then the pain.

-Scene-

It was when DG and Az where children, DG was barely 3 years old. Az was going on 7. He had always been there at the Queens side, listened to her and loved every second he heard her voice. Ambrose took the utmost pride in being so close to her, to taking care of the beautiful daughters. It felt like...they where HIS family...

Ahamo wasn't there anymore, why did she have to stay with that man anyway? It was Ambrose who raised the children, who tucked them into bed at night and told them fairy tales to help them sleep. It was during one of these night time sessions when the little DG looked up at him and called him 'Daddy' that made him swell with pride. He was loved.

"..Sophia?" He stood strait watching the queen as she sat upon a low stool in front of a vanity table.

"Yes?"She turned smiling, her lavender eyes burning through him like wild fire.

The man shuffled forward kneeling down in front of her, much like a puppy he rested his head on her leg whimpering.

"Goodness Ambrose what is the matter?"

He felt her fingers stroke through his hair, felt her body under his cheek. She was so warm.

"Can I keep you?"

"..What?"

"Can I keep you? Why can't I love you? Why can't I keep you?"His voice was weak and shaking wind chimes in a storm.

"...Oh Ambrose"

He could hear the pity, feel the guilt in her voice as Sophia held him, kneeling on the floor beside him.

"You know that cannot be..."Gentle, she was always so gentle. Even in rejection the woman couldn't bring an angry word.

The most painful event of his life was not the rejection, but being taken away from her. Azkadelia grew up to be bitter and spiteful. She took him away, she took his memory. She took everything, with his mind the feeling of Sophia's gentle touch, the tone of her voice. The way he loved her was gone.

But now, in the dawn of the New Age for the Outer Zone, Sophia knew the memory would return to him as his mind did. Within herself she felt...an empty space, as she stared at the horizon watching the hot air balloon drift in the clouds something inside her hurt, a deep emptiness within her heart.


End file.
